The Witch's Brew
by Phantomgirl424
Summary: What if Christine was not as dumb as she looks? What if she had supernatural abilities? Follow Christine and Erik through the romance and drama! I know the summery sucks. Raoul doesn't exist!
1. Chapter 1

The Witch's Brew

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO, nor will I ever**

**Author's Note: Review or I'll have Erik find you and choke you**

* * *

Chapter 1: Running

Third Person Pov

The year is 1854 in the small town of Uppsala, Sweden. A girl with long straight black hair and big emerald green eyes was running from an angry mob with pitchforks and torches. The girl was born into a odd family that had supernatural abilities, but was rich and owned a huge mansion. The girl's name was Christine Daee and she was a witch. Christine's mother was a witch also and helped her use and tame her powers for good use, but if fallen into the wrong hands it could be used for evil. Christine's father, Gustave Daee was a famous violinist and a were wolf.

Every night he would go into the forest to hunt animals for food, and other times he would simply eat with his family. Christine was only six years old when her mother died of a illness leaving Christine's father to care for her. He told her dark stories of the north and stories of Little Lotte, but Christine's favorite was Little Lotte and the Angel of Music. A few years later, he died of illness when Christine was 16. He left her some money for her to accomplish her dream of singing at the Opera Populaire in Paris, France and the only thing she had left to remember her father by, a necklace with a gold music note on the chain.

Christine's Pov

A couple days after my fathers death, I dressed in a black dress and a black cloak with black shoes before heading out. I was going to the cemetery to see my father's grave, but never got there because a nosy villager tapped me on the shoulder. "Where ya goin there, young lady?" I smiled and replied "I am going to the cemetery to see my father's grave" the villager was short with dirty blond hair and gray eyes "You're not goin anywhere" I frowned at this "And why not?" the villager flashed a wide toothy grin "Because you're mine now" I panicked and screamed for help, but no one would come.

The man dragged me into a dark alleyway and started beating me with a stick and rock. I couldn't help it, I used my powers against him and sent him slamming into the brick wall, head first. The man's nose was bleeding and his head had a big bloody gash on it "WITCH! SHE'S A WITCH" he yelled. Apparently, the other villagers heard him and came running at me with pitchforks and torches _Oh, so now they come?_ I thought as I got up from the ground and ran in the opposite direction _Those villagers are stupid _I thought, chuckling at myself.

The villagers chased me out of the state and I was forced to walk to Paris on foot. I thought I left my gold music note necklace at my mansion, but no I stuck it in my cloak pocket before I left the mansion. I took the music note in my hands and squeezed it "I will accomplish my dream, Papa" I whispered to myself and kept walking through the cold air. I walked day and night for 4 days through the cold and dark, not stopping once unless to rest and close my eyes for a while. I eventually came to the Paris Opera House _Finally, I'm here! _I thought, walking up the golden stairs.

The inside was beautiful! The floors were waxed there where golden sculptures of angels on the walls, and a golden staircase in the middle of the floor! I saw a lady at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but black, she had brown hair tied up in a tight bun. She gave me a curious look before she came running down to greet me "Hello, I'm Madame Giry. Can I help you?" she spoke with a thick french accent "Yes, I have come from Sweden looking for a job as a chorus girl" she looked happy "Can you dance?" she asked and I nodded "Great, I will show you to your room" and with that we left the lobby.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it good? Does it suck? Please let me know. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch's Brew

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO, nor will I ever**

**Author's Note: Review or I'll have Christine find you and put a spell on you**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams Of Love

Erik's Pov

I was working on my opera, Don Juan Triumphant, when I decided to go up to the roof and look down on the city. I put on my black cloak. my white mask that covers the right side of my face, my usual black attire and black shoes. I headed for my secret passageway that leads to the roof. When I arrived at the roof, I walked to the edge and looked down at all of the people _How I despise them all_ I thought angrily. I saw a mysterious black figure make it's way to the doors of my opera house. I could not see the person's face, but I could tell it was a female _Who is that? Why is she_ here? I asked myself these questions as I made my way down to the lair to work on my opera some more.

I sat at my organ bench, but not composing because I was still trying to find a answer to my questions "I will talk with Madame Giry today to get some answers" I told myself. I barely got to work on my opera because I was interrupted by someone calling for me from the passageways "Erik! Erik, where are you? I know you're down here!" it was Madame Giry "Yes, I'm here Madame. Why are you here?" the ballet mistress walked up to me and stared into my eyes "You know exactly why I'm here, Erik" in truth, I did know why she was here.

"So, you have come to tell me about this girl?" I looked into her gray eyes and she nodded "Her name is Christine Daee, she is 16. Her mother died of illness when she was six and her father died recently" she paused to see my reaction, which was curiosity at the time. "Christine has come from Sweden looking for employment as a chorus girl here" I was satisfied with this information "You may leave now" she was about to protest, but I cut her off "I will come f or the girl in two days time, until then she is free to do whatever she wishes".

The ballet mistress nodded and left me to my thoughts _There is something __about this girl that interests me. I will get to know her better. I will simply observe her from behind the mirror in her room_ tomorrow I smiled as I thought of this.

Christine's Pov

As me and the ballet mistress made our way down the hall in silence, I noticed tons of doors down the hallways_ Those must be the ballet dorms_ I thought as Madame Giry showed me to my room "This is your room, no noise after 10:00. Rehearsals will begin tomorrow at 1:00PM" I nodded and she left the room. My room was good enough, there was a bed with blue sheets and white pillows in the corner, a white closet filled with dresses, and white wallpaper with blue lining. But, the most beautiful part was a huge silver mirror in the center of the room, backed up against a wall.

I noticed it was almost 9:00 so, I went to my closet and picked out a floor length nightgown that was white with blue lace. I wasn't really tired so, I decided to practice my magic a bit. I started with a simple trick of placing a good luck charm on myself then I made a rose appear out of nowhere _Must have been thinking of roses_ I shrugged it off and saw it was 10:00! I lay down on the bed with the covers on, turned off the bedside lamp, closed my eyes and let sleep take me. I must have had odd dreams that night because I dreamt of a mysterious masked man and a terrible thing happening.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it good? Does it suck? Please let me know. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch's Brew

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO, nor will I ever**

**Author's Note: Review or I'll have Madame Giry find you and yell at you**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Letter

Christine's Pov

The next morning I awoke at 10:00 AM, went over to my dresser and took out a pale pink ballet tutu and a pink shirt, white tights and pale pink ballet slippers. I made my way over to the blue changing screen, stripped from my nightclothes, laced up my corset and slipped on the ballet clothes. As I was about to leave, I found a letter on my bedside table _How __peculiar _grabbing the letter from its surface, I saw it was in a white envelope with a red wax skull sealing it.

Opening the letter, I saw it was written in red ink; it read:

_Dear Mademoiselle Daee,_

_It comes to my __attention that you have came from Sweden looking for a job in my theater as a chorus girl. I am overly glad that you came here, but I do wish to meet you in your room tomorrow at 7:00. I have already told Madame Giry to cancel your dance rehearsals tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G_

_O.G? Who the hell is O.G? And how the hell did he (Or she) know my name? _I shrugged the question off and looked at the clock. It was 12:40! I had so much to do. I didn't even eat breakfast or put a good luck charm on myself yet! I quickly put a charm on myself and ran to the kitchen to get a piece of bread. I was a little excited for tomorrow, but scared too _What if something goes wrong? What if I accidentally use my powers? I guess I will have to see tomorrow._

I ran out the door, down the hallways and to the stage, but Madame Giry or the other dancers weren't there yet! I decided to wait until they got here, sat down on a crate, and played with my magic. I know I shouldn't play with magic in public, but I was bored and there was nothing to do. I soon heard a pair of footsteps making it's way towards me. The footsteps belonged to Madame Giry's daughter, Meg Giry who was a young girl with blue eyes, straight blond hair and very beautiful.

All of the other dancers showed up after her along with Madame Giry "Okay girls, line up and start practicing. We have an opera to do tonight" everyone scrambled around the room to get in their positions. The opera tonight was _Hannibal_ and we were the dancing slaves so, we were to be chained up to one another. It was hard dancing with chains on your wrists and another person pulling on you, but I managed to do it thanks to the good luck charm I put on myself earlier.

"Christine Daae, you did a splendid job. As for the rest of you, you did a horrible job. I have seen dogs with more talent then you!" I giggled at this comment and said thanks to Madame Giry. I then ran back to my room to find a light pink rose with a silk black ribbon and a note. Picking up the note, it read:

_Dear Mademoiselle Daae,_

_When I saw this rose I thought you might like it so, I have cut off the thorns and tied it with a black ribbon. I am most curious about you and excited to get to __know you._

_Sincerely, _

_O.G_

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it good? Does it suck? Please let me know. Read and Review!**

**P.S: The meaning for the color pink means admiration and grace. A thorn less rose means love at first sight. Last, but not least a single rose means gratitude.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Witch's Brew

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO, though I wish I do**

**Author's Note: Read and Review or I'll have Carlotta find you and sing for you**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Terrible Mistake

Christine's Pov

Before bed the ballet girls told me stories of the Phantom that haunts this opera house. "He lives in the 5th cellar down below us" they would say "He always wears a white half mask on the left side of his face" I was very curious at this point "Why does he wear a mask?" before any of the girls could answer, Madame Giry burst into the room "Get to your rooms girls" all of the girls knew better then to argue and hurried out of the room "Madame Giry, I-" I never got to finish my sentence because she said "No questions. Get to your room, Christine" I nodded and ran to my room.

I lay on my bed thinking about the Phantom _Why does the Phantom wear a mask? Why does he live in the cellars? Should I go look for him?_ that last thought really got me thinking. In the end my curiosity won and I decided to go look for the Phantom in the 5th cellar. It was 10:00 right now and I am leaving at 12:00 so, I will have to wait 2 hours.

_Timeskip a couple of hours..._

I got up from bed, and dressed in a black dress with black shoes before putting on my golden music note necklace and a black cloak.I put the hood up on my cloak before putting a charm on myself to keep me safe. When I was done that, I walked out of my room, staying in the shadows and not making a sound. Thankfully, no one was awake and I was able to make my way to the stairs that lead to the cellars. I made my way down the dark passageways and up to a lake that had a small brown boat on it.

The boat looked stable enough to float on the glass-like water of the lake so, I hopped into the boat and started rowing with the oar. I got midway down the lake when I started to hear music _What was that? Am I getting close to the Phantom's Lair? Is he real or not? t_hese questions floated through my head as the music got louder. Before I even knew it, I was in a beautiful lair with candles everywhere! What shocked me the most though was a organ sitting in the middle of the room.

A man was sitting at the bench of the organ! "Excuse me sir, are you the Phantom?" I asked stupidly. When the man (Who I assumed is the Phantom) turned around, he was DROP-DEAD HANDSOME with his black hair which was gelled black, his silver-like blue eyes, and his white shirt (Which exposed some chest) with black trousers. Without thinking, I 'accidentally' put a love spell on him that would make him fall in love with me if they are not already or if so it would make them obsess over me!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted lately, I have been busy going places. Anyway, is Erik in love or obsessed with Christine? Find out in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


End file.
